


tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

by siriuslydraco



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydraco/pseuds/siriuslydraco
Summary: "Who was the woman you were with today?"or the one where Kate gets suspicious of her husbands actions
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from but I just wrote it so hope you enjoy guys!!

To say that Seth Gecko was lucky was the understatement of the goddamn century. 

To be brought into this world to be kicked around by his own father, then to grow up being a thief only to end up being locked in a penitentiary for five years had not been the _luckiest_ of starts- he had to admit _that_. Also the fact that he had fought Hell itself while losing his brother's mortality in the process had also not been idealistic. 

But the fact he gets to wake up to a beautiful wife and daughter every day really was worth all of it. He is lucky _now_ despite it all. Lucky that he got the girl he'd gone to Hell for- the one who was ruined because of him. But even when he vulnerably admits that to her, she always shushes him with kisses and words that soothe any leftover wounds from that point in his life. 

He feels like the luckiest bastard in the world when he descends the stairs (freshly showered and still tying the black tie around his neck) and lets his eyes rest on the vision of his wife making pancakes in the kitchen. She's gorgeous in a lemon sundress- her shoulders and chest slightly tanned from all the sun Houston has been getting and her red tinged hair sweeps over one shoulder in a graceful plait. 

Even though she's just standing there waiting for pancakes to cook in all her domestic glory she looks like the fucking sexiest thing ever. He's in awe of her every moment of every day no matter what it is she's doing. She could be yelling at him for not taking out the trash and he'd still want to lift her onto the counter and devour her. 

Their daughter sits on one of the stools at the kitchen island- her brown eyes intent on watching her Mama cook and Seth can feel that traitor muscle spasm where it rests in his chest.

This domesticity that he has somehow fallen into is the best thing in his life, and he sometimes feels like he can't scorn Kate for her beliefs when he needs to thank someone and can't come up with any other name than God. 

He never thought he'd get here- _to_ _normal_ \- and be happy with it.

He never thought when he stepped into a motel room with a preacher and an Asian kid that his whole life would be turned upside down, and that someday the preachers daughter who he'd ended up running with in Mexico would be his wife.

He never thought they'd get her back from Amaru and that on her nineteenth birthday she would get shit faced drunk and cry and kiss him. He hadn't thought that she'd remember in the morning, but she had leaned across to him at the breakfast table and kissed him again. 

He hadn't thought he'd get her pregnant at twenty and marry her three weeks after those pink little lines showed up on the test. But here he is- all doubtful thoughts in his mind scorned with reality. 

Kate's green eyes tear from their daughter when she hears his footsteps and her pretty face breaks out into a beam as he stalks towards her. Those brilliant eyes of hers are twinkling and Seth finds himself breaking into a grin as she eyes him with an adoration he'll never tire of seeing. 

"Morning, baby" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck- the sweet perfume she wears clinging to his nose as she steps close to him. 

"Morning, princess" he answers her with large hands coming to cup her face and then he's leaning down to kiss her lips. He'll never tire of this either- of being able to kiss her when he wants to or hold her, or just being _close_ to her is enough to satisfy whatever need he has inside for her. 

He pulls away from her then with one last soft pressured kiss to her bottom heavy lips- her green eyes hazy with love- and his hands extend for the little girl who sits perched on the stool. 

"How is my little princess?" Seth says as he scoops up his three and a half year old and she automatically puts her hands around his face. It's an action she used to do when she was a baby- chubby hands slapping his cheeks and unconsciously pulling at his lips or nose. Seth always thought it was adorable when she'd squeal after feeling his stubble. 

He loves Lilah tremendously but she's growing up too quick for his liking, and he really misses her being a baby. He'd love another one- a son perhaps- but Kate is only twenty three and they have plenty of time. Seth feels ancient some days compared to his youthful wife but he's convinced himself that thirty two isn't _that_ old. He could still be a cool dad in his later thirties, right?

"I'm good because Mama made pancakes" she tells him absently as her little fingers trace the curve of his nose, and he holds her close with one arm while filling up two cups of coffee with the other. 

"There is no denying that child is yours" Kate laughs from where she stands flipping the pancakes "all Lilah thinks about is food" 

"Rightfully so" Seth answers with a smile as he lifts Lilah to his hip and carries Kate a cup of coffee "all I think about are my favourite things to eat" 

"Seth!" Kate scolds him when he pinches her behind that is tightly clothed in her short sundress. She eyes him glaringly and points the spatula that's in her hand at his face but he just gives her a wink and that winning smirk he knows she can't ever be mad at. 

His phone buzzes then with a message and he takes it from his suit pocket to eye the glowing screen. He can't help but smile to himself when he reads it. It's a message he's been waiting for over two weeks for. It's a confirmation message for an item he'd purchased for Kate and he delights when he thinks of how happy she'll be when he gifts it to her next week on their wedding anniversary. 

"That Richie?" Kate asks Seth, and he tears his eyes away from his phone and to his wife that is now plating their daughters breakfast. She's not looking at him but he frowns at the thought of lying to her. But it's a small lie, he guesses, not a catastrophic one of any shape or form. 

"Yeah it's Richie. He um.....wants to meet for lunch today" Seth lies as he tucks his phone back into his pocket and gently places Lilah back onto her stool so she can eat. 

"He hasn't been around in a week, tell him to come over for dinner tonight. We miss Uncle Richie, don't we Lilah?" Kate asks as she sits beside the little girl who now nods frantically around a mouthful of blueberries and pancake. 

"Yeah, I'll tell him" Seth says, and this time his words are truthful.

He _has_ been meaning to ask his brother around but between working at Jed's and also managing the underground bootlegging in the culebra world he's just been so busy. Richie has also been flitting to and from Houston like a damn tennis ball being bat back and forth, and Seth has suspicions it has a lot to do with a certain dancing snake. 

"Hey, baby, I'll bring Lilah to preschool today and I'll pick her up after, alright?" Seth suggests as he sits across from his family and Kate eyes him sceptically from where she rests perched on the stool, two hands wrapped around her mug.

He's not usually the one to do the pick up since he works during those hours and Kate insists she likes the walk to and from the small preschool. But today he needs to collect Kate's gift and he's been promising his daughter an after school treat for almost a week now.

Plus he can't really risk Kate strolling into Jed's like she sometimes does with lunch for him- their daughter usually by her side-and find that he's not there. She'd get suspicious. Her staying home and away from anywhere near Jed's is the best game plan.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah of course. Lilah and I will get some ice cream after school and you just stay here and enjoy a day off" Seth tells his wife with a determined nod and he feels guilty when Kate beams at him. He knows he's doing something nice for her that she can't find out about quite yet but he's still just _lied_ to her. 

He hates lying to Kate. But he knows this won't end in any harm. 

* * *

Seth has always hated the school pick up.

On the rare occasions that he does pick his daughter up from the cheery one storey building he normally just stands at the back of the crowd of waiting parents. 

Now is no different. 

He stands with his arms folded and his eyes looking anywhere other than the suburban moms that look at him like he's some morsel on an afternoon tea plate. He feels grossed out as they stare at him beneath their tennis visors with wrinkled eyes and smile their pumped up lips in his direction. But he also hates the way some of them look at him like they know who he is. As if somehow they know what he's done and how he'd started making a living in life. 

He knows it's ridiculous, and that they look at him because they know he owns a bar and has a wife ten years younger and a kid that goes to this ridiculously residential preschool (one with flowers painted on the white washed outside and complete with a picket fence). He looks morbid in comparison in his black suit and tie, and a little dangerous with the tattoo that snakes up his neck and down his arm. He wonders then if some of them can guess he's packing two guns on him right now. 

But he knows he's being stupid. All that these people know him as is Mr Cassidy (yes he's a huge Paul Newman fan, so what?) and not Seth Gecko. To them the bank robbing criminal had died when his car had been thrown from a ravine. Now his fake alias has stuck and hopefully the image it entails. 

Seth hears the teacher begin calling names at the front door and he stands up a little straighter as he listens for his daughters and when she sees him waving to her teacher to let her know he's collecting Lilah, she nearly bursts through the small gathering of moms to get to him- her auburn pigtails bouncing as she does.

"Daddy!" Lilah shrieks with delight as she runs on her small legs to get to him. 

Seth is a manly man- he likes the thrill of a fight and the echo of gun fire and would proudly admit he'd fight to the death for his family. Not much scares him and he prides himself on being tough, nothing wrong with that.

But god did his heart do a little flip whenever his daughter ran to him with nothing but delight on her face. He was a fucking marshmallow when it came to her- nothing tough about it. 

He bends down to let her small body collide with his and her arms swing round his neck- the pink sparkly lunch bag in her hands nearly knocking him out in the process. He stands and scoops her up, a wide grin on his face as his daughter begins to excitedly ramble on about school. 

She may have his dark eyes, heavy lashes and inability to stop talking but she's definitely all Kate when it comes to the educational aspects.

She adores her school and teachers, and now triumphantly knows how to spell her name and can even write it, albeit very unsteadily, but she still gets undeniably proud of herself. Seth was never an honour roll student or anything close, but he knows his wife's brains definitely passed on to Lilah. 

"Miss March let me use the new red paint today and I painted this" she tells Seth as he begins placing her into the car and she proudly shows off the folded up painting she has clasped in her hand. He takes it from her and opens it- its a swirly blob of purple and red that has no set shape or design but he smiles widely anyway. 

"Delilah Gecko I think you'll be a famous artist someday" Seth announces to her with a laugh and his daughters brown eyes shine with an unabashed hubristic glimmer. 

"I painted it for Uncle Richie" Lilah says and Seth grins widely because he knows how much his daughter loves his idiot brother, and how much he loves her. Richie has about twenty other paintings like this one pinned to his refrigerator in his apartment, and never gets tired of her gifting him little snippets of her creativity.

"He'll love it pumpkin. Now we have a little job to do, alright?" Seth tells his daughter- tucking the painting safely inside her backpack and then leaning closer to where she sits in her car seat "we have to go see a nice lady who has something for your Mama, and then we'll go get ice cream. Deal?"

"Okay, Daddy. Deal" Lilah giggles as she sticks out her hand to shake Seth's outstretched one.

"There's just one rule, pumpkin. No telling your Mama, okay?" Seth tells her and she nods- clearly understanding.

But it's a line he finds himself repeating most of the day- even after he has Kate's anniversary gift tucked away safely inside his jacket pocket and he's sitting facing his daughter as she eats a sundae. 

_No telling your Mama._

* * *

"You can't do it!" 

"Yes I can!" 

"I don't believe you. You have to show me" 

"L-I-L-A-H. See I told you I can spell my name!" 

Seth watches with a smile hidden behind the glass he holds in his hand at how his brother interacts with Lilah- always so child like and enthusiastic to whatever it is she's doing is normally how he behaves and now is no different. He had smiled so widely and hugged her tight when she'd proudly handed over her painting and when he heard her declare that she could spell her name he had just about jumped from his chair. 

"Oh my God! You're such a big girl now" Richard high fives the tiny girl with that lopsided grin of his and Seth has to sit and wonder when had Richard gotten so good with kids. He hadn't always been that way surely? But then again neither had Seth. 

"It's oh my goodness in this house Richie" Kate interjects as she carries a bowl of salad from the kitchen island to the table in the open dining area. There's a smile playing on her lips though as she sets the bowl down and sits across from Seth. 

"Oh I forgot y'all are good Christian folk and respectable citizens in this house" Richie makes a spectacle of blessing himself and eyeing Seth comically since he knows his brother is nothing of the sort. Seth just grumbles to himself as he pours juice into his daughters cup. 

"Shut up Richard and eat your damn chicken" Seth pointedly throws across the table where his brother sits beside Kate who tries to hide her smile by clamping her lips shut. 

"Wow I'm beginning to wonder why I agreed to have dinner with you since you always manage to turn me off my food" Richard slyly remarks and Seth glares at him as he chews a mouthful of vegetables. 

"Well why don't you go eat some unfortunate waitress or whatever it is you're into?" Seth hisses back- eyes flickering to Lilah to make sure she hadn't heard "and besides my wife was actually the one to invite you" 

"I'm glad you're here, Richie" Kate adds softly as she glares at Seth "we don't see enough of you anymore and when Seth told me he was meeting you for lunch today I was delighted you two were seeing each other. You're both so busy all the time" 

"Seth and I didn't go for lunch today" 

Seth nearly chokes around his fork and finds his whole body stiffens as his eyes skip to Richards face. His brother looks bewildered- puckered lines on his forehead from furrowing his brow but it's nothing compared to the horrid confusion written on his wife's features. 

"What do you mean? Seth said you two were -" 

"I got caught up at the office and didn't have time to arrange anything" Seth is surprised with how nonchalant he sounds because inside he's fucking shitting himself "by the time I finished up doing rotas for Richard's snake buddies and picking up Lilah I had no time for lunch" 

"Me and Daddy went for ice cream!" Lilah pipes up enthusiastically from where she sits with a screwed up face as she tries to chop her carrots with her fork. Seth sighs from beside her and starts chopping her vegetables into bite sized pieces to distract himself from the weight of his wife's green eyed stare. 

She has no reason not to believe him given that the lie he just spun is entirely believable- but Kate knows Seth like the back of her hand and can tell when he's being cagey. She eyes him interrogatively from across the kitchen table and can see his eyes shift to anywhere but her. Richard continues eating from beside her like nothing is wrong, but her head is spinning with questions.

What was up with him? Why had he suddenly begun sweating from his temples and pulling at his collar like a sinner in confession? 

Something in her gut twists coldly when she remembers the goofy smile on his face this morning when he'd claimed he was texting Richard. Now Kate isn't so sure it _had_ been Richard on the phone. But Seth would never do anything to betray her, right? They'd been through too much for him to throw that all away for someone else. 

She lets her eyes tear from her husbands face, and her suspicions subside to the back of her mind.

But they roar towards her more prominently than ever later on that evening when she's tucking her daughter into bed. 

* * *

There's not much Kate Fuller ( _sorry_ _Kate Gecko_ ) knows how to do considerably well. Sure she was a good cook and was a dab hand at decorating but those were fickle hobbies she had been able to learn during the periods of time when she was idle after Amaru's possession. 

But Kate was an awesome mom and had the most concrete bedtime routine set in place for her daughter that had been working tremendously well for the past three years. Being a mother had been easy for her- and something like that could not be credited to the aftermath of idleness set upon oneself after losing control of your own body. That was all down to her. 

She had Lilah bathed and dressed for bed without fuss or complaint each night by seven in the evening and it had been that way since she was a baby.

Now she tucks the bright pink covers over her daughters small frame like a cocoon- exactly the way Lilah likes to be swaddled and then sits down on the edge of the bed. The nightlight that casts a dim golden hue over the room shadows itself on her baby's face and she wonders if she'll ever tire of looking at her. 

Sometimes it's hard to find any trace of herself in her because all she sees is Gecko. Lilah has Seth's eyes- same colour and shape with the identical thick frame of lashes that jut out and curl, and her skin is sallow and smooth like his. She can see Richard in her too- in the way her eyes spark and lips curl devilishly when she's being mischievous. 

But on rare times she gets a glimpse of herself in the way her daughters face settles peacefully into a vulnerable expression- like how she looks now as she snuggles up to her pink bunny. It reminds Kate of all the old baby photos her Mama had stocked up in those thick albums back home. It reminds her of simpler times when Kate was so innocent and peaceful, but she has to push those thoughts away. 

Gone was her innocence and whatever sort of peace she had been raised on back in Bethel. But she _was_ happy now- tremendously so. It was just a different sort of happiness.

"Will you tell me a story, Mama?" Lilah whispers with little eyes peeking above the covers and Kate nods, reaching down to pull the box of books that rest on the floor closer to her but Lilah protests with a shake of her head.

"You don't like these stories?" Kate asks- thinking that perhaps her daughter has heard them too many times now to still be interested in them. She _is_ growing and learning fast and perhaps a trip to a bookstore would be in the cards soon.

"I like the stories Daddy tells me. He reads them from his head" Lilah explains and Kate can't help but chuckle quietly at her arrangement of words. But she understands the message.

"What kind of stories does Daddy tell you? So I can get an idea"

"He told me one last night about a pretty princess and a bad thief. But he really wasn't bad because he saved the princess from the evil queen and they lived happily ever after" Lilah's dark eyes seem to light up when she reminisces about the story and Kate can't help but swallow the lump that has arisen in her throat.

Seth really was a good father and she smiles to herself at the thought of filling this house up with more children.

"Daddy really is great at telling stories, isn't he?" Kate says as she runs a hand through her daughters auburn hair. Perhaps it's the only physical trait she got from Kate- the red tinged curls complimenting her pretty skin tone. 

"Daddy is the best. He's better than all the other Daddy's because he lets me have ice cream and sweeties" Lilah pipes up, her nose and chin jutting out into the air as if to emphasise that her father was indeed the greatest. 

"Sounds like you had lots of fun with your Dad today" Kate smiles and Lilah nods her head in agreement. 

"We ate loads of ice cream and we went to the park and Daddy pushed me on the swings and we went to see a pretty lady but Daddy told me I couldn't tell you and then we went to the store and I got to help Daddy and -"

"Wait....what did you say, Lilah? Who did you and Daddy see?" Kate asks her, feeling a little bit breathless all of a sudden and she can tell by the wide eyed expression on her child's face that she really wasn't meant to say anything.

She's suddenly hit by the memory of how Seth had been acting earlier- shifty and mysterious- and her stomach twists itself in a way that makes her want to throw up. 

"I'm sorry, Mama. Daddy said I couldn't tell you" Lilah all but whispers as she tucks her head under the covers but Kate is quick to tug them away gently. 

"Baby, listen to me you can tell me" her voice shakes a little as she speaks "who was the pretty woman?" 

"I don't know her name but she had hair like Moana and her and Daddy were talking for a long time" Lilah tells her mother who is now gripping the sheets on the bed to stop the world from spinning. 

She loves her husband, and he loves her too. She knows he does. Seth would never cheat on her or meet in secret with another woman, would he? He certainly seems committed to Kate above anyone else and had literally gone to the ends of the earth to get her back from the clutches of a monster. He told goddamn bedtime stories about it to their daughter. 

"Okay, thank you for telling me" Kate tells her after swallowing another lump in her throat- this time for a different reason.

She weakly smiles at her daughter as she picks up a story from the book box to read to her- not in the mood to make one up.

* * *

Kate can hear the shower running from where she sits motionless on the bed- that sick feeling in her stomach making an appearance once again, and she really wishes Seth would hurry up in the bathroom because she's sure at any minute her chicken and peas from earlier are going to come back up her digestion tract. 

Her head has been crammed with scenarios and thoughts ever since her daughters bedtime and no matter what she does she can't get them out of her mind. She's been going over every single shady instant that her husband had displayed not only today but in the last week and each time she thinks she can pinpoint something, her logic screams at her that no, Seth would _never_ cheat. 

She catches a glimpse of herself in her vanity mirror and frowns at her reflection. She stands then and places herself in front of it- youthful green eyes sceptically studying the girl that looks back at her. 

She hated how plain she looked sometimes with her pale face and chestnut hair. She didn't have the long tanned limbs and massive breasts like some women who lived here- the same mini skirt clad women who would ogle Seth as he'd walk by. 

Kate remembers when they had first started dating how women would assume she was his little sister despite the fact they look nothing alike and ask her if she could introduce them. Women who would later sneer down their noses at her when she'd correct them with something like- _"Actually he's my boyfriend"_ -and would look at her as if she was fickle in comparison to them. 

Perhaps that was what Seth wanted now. A mature woman with a toned body and not _Little Miss Kate_ who was only twenty three with curved hips and a soft stomach. She puts her hands over her belly now as she stares at herself and sighs when she feels the rounded out curve of it. How a man like Seth found her attractive was beyond comprehension.

 _But maybe that's the problem,_ she thinks to herself, _maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore._

"You alright, baby?" 

Seth's voice startles her and she whips around to find him strolling out of the bathroom with wet hair and a glistening torso. Despite her upset state she can appreciate the fact he's wearing nothing but boxers and a smile. 

"Fine" she snaps- a little harshly as she turns back to the mirror and grabs a hairbrush to distract herself from looking in his direction. 

Her very clear state of annoyance doesn't seem to phase Seth who walks towards her and gathers her in his arms. He presses against her back and begins placing kisses down her face in a way that would have normally made Kate melt.

But the increasing fear and anger that's concocting a dangerous mixture inside of her is what causes her to push him away. He looks at her with hurt clearly written on his handsome face. They never fight- like ever- and are constantly touching each other in some way. Clearly he's confused over why she'd avoid his touch now. 

"Did I do something?" Seth asks slowly, eyeing his wife carefully as if she was a ticking time bomb "or did I forget to do something you asked me to do? I'm confused here, Katie" 

"Do you love me?" Kate blurts out to him, trying her hardest not to let tears form in her eyes. 

"What sort of a question is that, Kate?" he's a little angry now- a level sort of annoyance ringing in his words and he can tell it's written on his expression with the way his eyebrows are knitted together. 

"It's a simple one so just answer. You either love me or you don't" Kate demands as she sets her hairbrush back onto its resting spot and places her hands on her hips. She can literally hear her heart pounding. 

"Of course I love you. I _love_ you, baby" Seth answers her and the solid truth in his words stifle her, but she doesn't show it on her face "come on, Kate, you know I do. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Am I attractive to you?" 

"Oh Jesus, this is one of those time of month things isn't it? I knew your hormones were all over the place" Seth runs his hands over his face before looking back at Kate, but all she does is lean over to pluck a cushion from the bed and chuck it in his direction. It lands square at his chest and he can't help but laugh at her attempt at being mad. 

"This isn't funny, Gecko! I'm being serious. And no I'm not on my period" she remarks bitingly as she folds her arms. Seth just groans from where he stands, his head out of sorts with this whole scenario. He can see she's upset over something but he hasn't the faintest clue what is happening. 

"Christ, Kate, you're fucking beautiful, alright? The most beautiful woman I've ever seen and that's no lie. You have a perfect face and a perfect body and....... _Jesus_ what else do you want me to say? I think about you all the time and drive myself insane because I can't wait to get home to you at the end of the day" Seth huffs out while he watches her reaction. Her face softens a little as she studies him. 

"You're telling the truth?" 

"Yes. Of course I am" 

"You'll always tell me the truth?" she asks him with widened eyes and he nods. 

"Yes" 

"Who was the woman you were with today?" 

" _Woman_......what woman? Oh _shit_ , Kate. I can explain" Seth tells her when it dawns on him- as if the whole situation was a light switch suddenly turned to the on position. He dodges another cushion as Kate begins hurling them off the bed and straight towards him and any part of his body she can get at. 

"Explain then, Gecko! I'm all ears" she stands up when she's satisfied that she has every pillow and cushion scattered around the room. 

"You gonna hit me again?" he questions her with outstretched palms and a lifted brow. 

"Maybe. Depends how much I like your answer" Kate quips back "now tell me why our daughter told me you met, and I quote, a pretty woman who you talked to for a long time and a woman you told Lilah not to tell me about" 

"Shit, I gotta teach that kid to lie better" Seth mumbles to himself and this time he doesn't have time to dodge the fluffy pink cushion that's thrown at his head. He's sure some of the fluffy material got into his mouth. 

"Tell me" her voice is a whisper and her face is contorted into sadness "are you cheating on me?" 

" _What_! No! _Fuck no_ , I'd never do that to you, Kate" Seth shakes his head violently "You really think I would do that? I went out of my mind when you died and nearly got killed trying to get you back and you think I'd throw that away for someone else? You really believe I don't love you enough to be happy with just you and _no one else_ for the rest of my life?" 

"I do! I do, I just...... _Fuck_ , I don't know, Seth! You were acting cagey all day and you were texting someone this morning and you lied about meeting Richie and then Lilah tells me you told her to keep this woman a secret! What else was I supposed to think?" Kate explains almost hysterically- waving her hands around and looking anywhere but Seth's eyes. 

"You're supposed to trust your husband" Seth mutters to her, crossing his muscled arms over his chest "but you really want to know?" 

Kate doesn't speak but just nods her head to him, and Seth sighs greatly as he turns his back on her and walks over to the chair his suit jacket is thrown over. Kate watches him as he fishes out a small black box and returns to her- this time he stands closer. 

"The girls name is Sandra, she runs her fathers jewellers downtown and I met her about four weeks ago when I went in to get you a ring. I couldn't see one that I thought you'd like so Sandra suggested I get one made specifically for you, and with her help I was able to get one made that I thought you'd love" Seth explains to a now very breathless Kate "She was the one who texted me today to let me know your ring had arrived, you can check my phone if you want I don't mind. I told Lilah not to tell you because it was a surprise for our anniversary next week. I had reservations and Richie was going to take Lilah for the night and I was gonna give you this but I guess you can have it now. Sandra kind of looks like that Disney character Lilah likes so I guess that's why she called her pretty. I'm sorry I've given you reason to feel like I'd hurt you, Kate" 

"No Seth, _I'm_ sorry. I am so sorry. I feel so stupid" Kate all but whispers to him as she covers her burning face with her hands "I am such an _idiot_. But I'm so relieved you're not cheating on me" 

"No I'm not, you beautiful, silly girl" he tenderly laughs at her as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "and you're not an idiot, Kate. I didn't go about the whole thing the best way by bringing Lilah with me. That kid has a bigger mouth than Richie. I'd probably be upset too if you were acting the way I did"

"Seth, I'm sorry" Kate hurries towards him with outstretched arms and buries her face in his chest "I just love you so much, and sometimes I don't think I'm good enough and that I'm not like all those other women who look at you and that someday you'll get tired of me" 

"Exactly, you're nothing like all those other women. You're Kate, and you're perfect and I don't want anyone else, and I never will, okay?" Seth reassures her with kisses to her hair and he feels her nod against his chest as she clings to him tighter. 

"Can I see it?" Kate says quietly after a while, tilting her head back and looking into Seth's dark eyes in a way that makes his heart tremor like a virtuous teenager. He untangles his arms from around her and unclenches his fist so she can nimbly finger the small box from where it rests in his palm. 

She opens it then with a gasp leaving her lips as she eyes the diamond encrusted band that sits atop the velvet cushion. It's two bands of glittering diamonds moulded together and it's both classy and tasteful without being ostentatious, and Kate finds herself picking it up delicately between her fingers. It's entirely her taste- classic and just a little vintage. 

"It's an eternity band" Seth explains "and I um...got something engraved on it" 

He's slightly bashful as he tilts the ring at an angle so she can read the inscription on the inside of the band. Kate feels tears prick her eyes yet again but this time she doesn't stop them. Inside the ring in a scrawl that looks exactly like his handwriting are two words that make Kate's heart ache with guilt and love all at once. 

"Partners forever" Kate reads aloud and Seth takes her hand in his to slip the ring onto her wedding finger. It fits perfectly above the simple silver wedding band she wears on her hand everyday, and he can't help but smile at the sight. 

"Yeah, princess. Partners forever. You and me" Seth takes her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheeks to collect the silently falling tears that run down her skin. 

"Seth, it's beautiful. I love it. I love _you_ " Kate chokes out as her hands wrap around him to pull him into a soft kiss. 

"I love you too, princess. Happy early anniversary, I guess" Seth laughs against her mouth as he pulls away and Kate chews her lip a little, eyes brimming with some sort of decision she's making in her head.

She pulls away completely then to walk away from him and over to her clothes drawer that she begins to rifle through carefully. Seth watches as she produces a thin, long red box with a bow on top. 

"Since you gave me mine I might as well give you yours" Kate says as she hands him the box "you were right you know, my hormones have been all over the place lately" 

Seth just eyes her confusedly for a second and then tears open the box and fingers the crackly red paper out of the way. He can only stare at what lies inside for a full minute without speaking because his mouth has suddenly gone dry. 

"Is this real?" he asks her rather dumbly as his eyes lift to hers, and she nods with the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face. 

"Yeah it's real" she says and he can't stop the elated feeling that spreads through his body when he eyes the contents of the box yet again. 

He's over to Kate in an instant then and gathers her up in his arms as he begins to kiss her so deeply it leaves her breathless when he pulls away. Her doubts and fears seem to dissipate with every touch he languishes on her body that night and he knows then that she has no worries anymore.

He tells her he loves her countless times that night, and he can tell that there is enough love between them to overcome any uncertainties and doubts that there will ever be.

They love each other- and the positive pregnancy test that lies in a small red box beside their bed is enough to prove that. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! I was considering writing more of this verse with SethKate and little Lilah so comment below if you'd like to see that


End file.
